dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Event/Strategies
This page is used for explaining the strategy for Christmas Event in details. General Info Every playthrough of the Christmas event will be different from the previous one as you are guaranteed to meet a different setup of enemy units every time. Because of this, it's impossible to come up with an exact strategy for this event. However, certain tactics can still work as general rules for pretty much every or any situation: * In order to participate in as many fights as possible, you need to have almost all human units in the game. * Having proper upgrades for both human units and rage abilities is very important. * You shouldn't quit the event even when losing, otherwise you throw away your kill count. Having some kills is better than none. Units and Their Tactics Some units can provide a major advantage. It should be noted that the best picks for Christmas event are not the same as in Skirmish due to difference of ways these game modes works. * Medic can help extend the lifespan of all units on her team, so you won't need to heavily rely on the Medkit rage ability while she's on the battlefield. * Virtually every shotgunner is very useful in this event, as they provide amazingly wide crowd control. * Both Cap and level 13 Pepper with her special ability unlocked can inspire other units, improving their performance in battle with the inspiration buff. * Spammable units might survive longer than usual in this event thanks to the presence of rage abilities. Even if they die in a battle, they still provide some aid one way or another so their use shouldn't be discounted. * Bullet-resistant damagers and heavyweights are important for protecting your own ranged units and dealing with some less threatening shooters. * Sniper and Charlotte can both snipe from a distance and pick off enemies. Sniper, in particular, can be devastating with her special ability unlocked. Rage abilities require perhaps the most careful approach as they can carry entire fights and lead to certain victory. * Molotov is one of the best abilities in this event, as it can quickly eliminate swarms of enemy teams in seconds, especially against groups of dangerous ranged units. * Nitrogen is important in certain situations where simply controlling the enemy team's movement is a higher priority than trying to outright kill them. * Red Barrel can be used as a cheaper substitute/alternative to Molotov for doing heavy damage to a single tanky threat or dealing with several closely located shooters. * Empty Barrel is useful for being dropped directly onto dangerous yet frail ranged units, like Sniper and the majority of units with a high rate of fire. Some enemies may require more than one to be taken down swiftly. * Generator can be used as a bait for virtually anyone since every nearby enemy unit prioritizes in targeting it. Placing them near any ranged or melee units will yield favorably explosive results. In a different strategy, using it in tandem with Nitrogen to slow down both the player and enemy teams can give it just enough time to produce a courage pack before transitioning to the next stage to give the player an additional courage to spend on more units for the team. * Turret can easily shred through enemy teams even with a bullet-resistant unit (that isn't Turbo) if given proper cover from enemy ranged units trying to shoot it down. Category:Strategy Category:Community Category:Event